paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Goliath 12G
The Goliath 12G is a secondary shotgun in PAYDAY 2. It was released for free to the public on Day 9 of Hoxton's Housewarming Party. Overview The Goliath 12G is a rather strange bullpup shotgun; it is fed by a detachable six-shell cylinder that reloads by swapping out the entire drum at once, giving it a much faster reload compared to some of its competitors. Compared to other shotguns, the Goliath has fairly low damage, and a very narrow projectile spread, reducing its effectiveness. It has a relatively low concealment, making it difficult to incorporate into builds using Sneaky Bastard or Low Blow. The Goliath can best be viewed as a slightly longer-ranged version of the Street Sweeper, sharing similar stats overall in terms of Damage per shot and Stability, but whereas the Sweeper dominates at close range, the Goliath does a better job at mid-range, especially in conjunction with Flechette Rounds or Slugs. See Shotgun Ammunition for pellet count and damage falloff statistics. Summary Pros: * Reasonably high rate of fire * Reasonably deep ammo pool * Good accuracy at range * Relatively fast reloads * Reloads entire magazine at once * High magazine size with Close By Aced Cons: * Low damage for a shotgun * Low ammo pickup for its damage, less than that of the higher damaging M1014 and Predator 12G * Small magazine size that cannot be increased via mods (thus not saving on skill points) * Limited range of modifications * Expensive * Abysmal Concealment * Narrow spread limits effectiveness up close Tips *Ace Close By to circumvent the Goliath's low initial magazine size. It can carry up to 21 shells at once and, with Fully Loaded, have 68 in reserve. **However, it may not be suitable for crowd control purposes, due to its fairly low rate of fire, low ammo pick up rate, and unusually low pellet spread. *Due to its inherently high Accuracy, the Goliath could be modified to use Flechette rounds in conjunction with Far Away Aced to create a quasi-"sniper shotgun" usable against Snipers. As such, the Goliath 12G can be the answer for a shotgun wielding Enforcer to counter said special enemies. AP Slug is also a good option for using against Shields. *The Goliath 12G can be used to land consistent shots on enemies without being burdened by high recoil, bearing in mind of its low damage and small magazine size. *A powerful primary weapon should be used in conjunction with the Goliath 12G to compensate for its low damage per shot. Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= Skins Uncommon= Goliath-12G-Olmec.png| -4 Accuracy |-|Rare= Goliath-12G-Damascus.png| -4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Goliath-12G-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' refers to the following a progressive development in Soconusco and modern southwestern pacific lowlands of Guatemala. Trivia *The Goliath 12G was based on the second prototype of the Crye Precision SIX12-LE modular shotgun in standalone configuration with a Magpul MVG. *The Goliath has a startlingly-low base Concealment despite being based on a notoriously compact and low-profile bullpup weapon system. *The Goliath is the second revolver-type shotgun featured in PAYDAY 2 after The Judge, and is the first one to be legitimately compatible with suppessors due to the inclusion of a gas-seal sleeve around its breech. **It is also the first and so far only revolver-type weapon to have a removable "magazine" and not feature any gimmick of sort during the reload process. Due to the inclusion of a double-action trigger in its design, the Goliath only has one reload animation. Gallery 20161016005353_1.jpg|Inventory preview of the Goliath 12G. Ilikethatone.png|Rust shooting a Bulldozer piñata with the Goliath 12G on the Hoxton's Housewarming Party Day 9 header. Category:Shotguns Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)